The Rose of Life
by Imoegene Rowley
Summary: I do Not own Sailor moon and I do Not own Yu Yu hakusho. please review this story and tell me what do you think?
1. The two fighter meet again in battle

One born with the powers to control plants, And One who is the princess of Love

Long ago the two dimentions of had a way to see and go to each was durring the Moon Kingdoms one point both dimentions had been attack by a great and very powerful darkness before any record of this event was created and so rules of the Moon kigdom and the spirit world waged a war with this evil until two fighters showed was a girl from the planet venus and the guy was was a silvered haired kitsune. the two fighters held Kitsune held a whip while the girl held a crystal in the shape of a of a star and it was a orange and evil attacked the girl but the kitsune protected her from harm and went to attack the creature the girl used the flower to trap the creature when the kitsune's whip hit the creature had casted a spell so it could save it self from death but kill the fighters in the the two lay dying their weapons glowed and a spirit showed.**"You will be reborn two more times but the rose of life will be within the this girls body in her second life after this and the next one...but this evil will come back and try to destroy everything even the spirit you ust find each othe again and quickly so sleep until your next evil I shall trap you with the dark abyss of space so you will have a hard time finding your way back. "**Spoke the spirit as this evil was forever trapped in space.

Years have passed since that fateful battle and now the two fighter have been reborn as Sailor Venus and Yoko Kurama but they are need again to kill this day in the spirit world while Koenma was doing paper work Botan came running into his office.**"Koenma sir we have a major problem Five S-classed and ten A-classed demons some how made their way into the human had killed one the demons before he entered the human world. before he died the demon said they are looking for the rose of life and a girl by the name of Mina Aino...So what do we do Koenma?"**said Botan**."Dad might not like this but we need Yusuke,Kurama,Hiei, and Kuwabara's you go ask them and tell them they need to head to Tokyo tonight. and your going with them."**said Koenma as he started to do some looking into this rose of life and Mina **.."What?Why should I? Since it was his father who tried to have me killed!"**said Yusuke with anger**."Yusuke the human world needs your help please Yusuke?"**said Botan as she looked at him with big huge eyes**."Fine since it will protect the human world I''l do it."**Said Yusuke as he sighed**."Okay me, You,Kurama,Kuwabara,and Hiei will need to enroll into Mina's there maybe a problem there are Five S-class and ten b-classed demon looking after her and the rose of life..."**said was when everyone had a shocked look on their week later while ruuning home from watching a move Mina and her cat Artemis ruuning home that was when a A-classed demon showed up and he was reaching for her something attacked the demon and it was a kitsune and he yelled nodded her head and ran off. when she was in away from the battle and soon was in ally she raised her hand into the air holding a pen like object.**"Venus Crystal Power!"**said Mina as she transformed into super sailor she went back to Kitsune**."Hey need some help?"**said Sailor venus as she smiled at the kitsune who then had a blush on his he noded yeah, he had been injered after the human girl left**."Venus Love & Beauty Shock!"**said sailor Venus as she attacked the the her attack killed the asked** "who are you?" **Sailor Venus replied**."I'm Sailor venus of the sailor Scouts."**Then Sailor venus ran off when Hiei along with his other friends showed soon became his human form still having a blush on his face**."Are you okay Kurama?Why is your face red?"**asked Botan with worry**."Yeah but I think there is more going on here then we think..."**said Kurama as he explins what Next day Mina was talking with her friends Serena,Ami,Raye who got transfered to Serena's school,Lita,Luna and Artemis.**"Okay back up Mina you were attacked by a creature and a Kitsune told you to run?Fox demons are not real how can they be?"**asked Ami with a confused look.**"Yes but when I saw the kitsune I felt some strange enegry from him and I smiled like I knew him..."**said Mina as their teacher walked in with four boys and one girl.**"Okay Class we five students joining us today I like you to meet Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara,Kurama Minamino,hiei jaganshi,and Botan."**said their teacher.**"Hello!"**said everyone in the class lunch time Mina spoke to her friends again.**"We may have a new enemy because I felt a strange feeling from out new class mates but it was like their Auras were covered in we need to be careful."**said Raye as she kept her eyes on their new class mates.

TBC


	2. the kiss of roses

"Hey Kurama did you sense the strange enegry from those five girls?"asked Yusuke as they sat down to eat their lunch."Yes it is like their hidding something or may need to watch them something does not feel right."said Kurama when They saw one of the girls were looking at them but turned away."That girl gives me the creeps the one they call Raye."said Kuwabara glaring."Well I'm going to introduce myself so we know who they are in case they do become enemies."said kurama as he got up and walked over to the taped Mina on the shoulder."Hello I'm Kurama Minamino What is your names?"asked Kurama looking at Mina When a blush somehows creeps on both Mina and Kurama's faces."It's nice to meet you. I'm Mina Aino,This Amy Mizuno,Raye Hino,Lita Kino,And Serena Tsukino."said Mina as she smiled with a blush on her face still."It's nice to meet you.I talk to you ladies later."said Kurama as he walked away with a blush on his Kurama got back to yusuke they saw he had a blush on his face."I found out which person the others are looking for."said Kurama."I don't know why but I get the feeling I met Mina before...As Yoko but even my memoires of that life were in Maki and she is not in any of them."said Kurama as Yusuke, Kuwabara,and Botan spit out their food and Hiei fell out of the tree."Kurama got bit by the love bug!"said Kuwabara Laughing when Yusuke smacked the back of his head."Okay Guys clam down...What in Maki is happening everyone is falling asleep?Guys we need to help."said Botan Looking at The guys but saw a demon showing up.

"Uh Oh! Come on we need to transform now!"said Mina she was grabed."Once I have the rose of Life the evil you and the silvered hair Yoko stoped two life time before is comming now show me the flower of life..."said the demon before Hiei cut off it's arm."Mina go now!"yelled Kurama as she landed on her butt."Well go get some help!"said Mina back as they ran off."Yeah like we need a bunch of girls to help us."said Kuwabara using his sprirt the demon used a power the knocked back everyone."Okay This guy is pissing me off!"said Yusuke as he,Botan,Kuwabara,Kurama,and Hiei felt a sudden rush of Spirit they could attack the demon ran off in the direction of the spirit enegry."What the hell was THAT? It was like some one droped a bomb of Spirit enegry."said Kuwabara as they soon gave the demon soon came to a stop when he saw the five from their school in strange looking outfits but their spirit enegry had risen."Ahh he told us of the sailor Princesses I will destroy you all and take the Rose of life!And we will bring back our master!"said The demon as he used his spirit enegry to knock back everyone including the sailor scouts leaving them dizzy for a moment. except sailor venus aka Mina Anio. "You are going to pay for that Love me Chain Encircle!"said Sailor venus as a chain of metal the demon dodged."Your Mine!"said the demon as he traped Sailor Venus in a field of spirit enegry which was shocking her soon her Dream mirror ,star seed,as well her Puer heart had came out they soon became one a rose and sailor venus her outfit became orange saw what happened and sailor venus was Mina that had some how pissed him became Youko Kurama he Attacked the demon with his rose whip once the demon was away from Mina he made a plant like barrier around him,the rose of life and Youko Kurama picked up Mina on impulse he kissed unsure why he was doing this it was like his body knew what to he pulled back the rose became three pieces and went back in to after they were inside her she became princess venus instead of sailor soon begain to wake up."Uh...Who are you...?"asked Mina as she looked up at Youko Kurama."I am Youko Kurama And your safe Mina."smirked Youko as he the plant barrier was everyone had a shocked looked on their face.

TBC


End file.
